


Istantanee

by Geilie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e altri componimenti brevi, come suggerisce il titolo.<br/>Avvertimenti e rating generici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 18/01/13, organizzata per festeggiare in ritardo il mio compleanno.  
> Ho creato io i pacchetti per la serata: poiché erano piuttosto sostanziosi - i fandom in lista erano nove - evito di copiare qui le caratteristiche del pacchetto per intero e mi limito a riportare i dettagli della singola storia.
> 
> _PACCHETTO SETTE_   
> _Fandom: Sherlock_   
> _Personaggio: Molly_   
> _Prompt: bevande calde_

**Procrastinare**  
 _106 parole - introspettiva e sottilmente romantica. Non betata - e si vede, chiedo venia._  
  
Molly ormai conosce la routine.  
Non che ci abbia fatto l’abitudine - probabilmente il suo stupido cuoricino speranzoso non si abituerà mai - ma sa cosa sta per succedere.  
Sherlock sta ispezionando l’ennesimo cadavere e lei sta lì, ferma sulla soglia, indecisa sulla prossima mossa: sistemare la forcina che sicuramente scivolerà e le farà cadere i capelli in faccia o passarsi la cartella da una mano all’altra fino a scegliere quella più adatta a non farla cadere a terra?  
Ovvio. L’indecisione le farà perdere tempo, lui finirà col notarla e può già contare i secondi prima che…  
«Molly? Portami un caffè. Due di zucchero.»  
  
Già, infatti.


	2. Molly/Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 25/01/13, organizzata per festeggiare il compleanno di [Nadia](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=14622).  
> Ancora una volta i pacchetti sono stati creati da me e di nuovo, poiché erano parecchio sostanziosi, mi limito a riportare le caratteristiche della singola storia.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO SPARTA_  
>  _Fandom: Sherlock_  
>  _Personaggi: Molly (+ Jim e Sherlock)_  
>  _Prompt: Non è tutt'oro quel che luccica._

**Menzogne**  
 _120 parole - non betata e in un certo senso romantica._  
   
Molly era così contenta di aver incontrato Jim.  
Era stato un incontro strano, poco convenzionale per i suoi canoni. Un incontro che in effetti, a posteriori, pareva manovrato dall’inizio.  
Jim era andato così com’era arrivato: senza annunciarlo, sparito nel tempo di un click di mouse. Rituffato nel mare del web velocemente come ne era emerso.  
Le apparenze l’avevano ingannata, o forse i suoi occhi si erano lasciati ingannare volontariamente: non è tutto oro quel che luccica, e Jim luccicava in maniera fin troppo vistosa per essere reale.  
Molly si era dovuta ricredere, aveva dovuto ingoiare la delusione - minore di quella che si era aspettata, comunque - ed era tornata alle vecchie confortanti certezze.  
Sherlock, almeno, non aveva mai mentito.


	3. Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 25/01/13, organizzata per festeggiare il compleanno di [Nadia](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=14622).  
> Ancora una volta i pacchetti sono stati creati da me e di nuovo, poiché erano parecchio sostanziosi, mi limito a riportare le caratteristiche della singola storia.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO ACQUA_  
>  _Fandom: Sherlock_  
>  _Personaggio: Mycroft_  
>  _Prompt: sulla cresta dell’onda_

**Riflessioni di un uomo a metà**  
 _127 parole - non betata, ma ne sono sufficientemente fiera. Fortemente drammatica o sottilmente ironica, a seconda dell'interpretazione._  
   
Ah. Suo fratello è di nuovo in prima pagina.  
Massima gloria, massimo successo. Prevedibile.  
Sorride, Mycroft, di quel suo sorriso a metà. Quel sorriso un po’ sghembo che gli illumina metà del volto e lascia l’altra in ombra.  
È così che gli piace apparire. Un uomo a metà - a metà strada tra la luce e il buio. Un uomo al quale fare un passo in una direzione non costi più che farlo in quella opposta. Un uomo al quale sparire completamente venga naturale quanto trovarsi sotto i riflettori.  
Suo fratello è sulla cresta dell’onda, ora. Esattamente come si aspettava.  _Niente di nuovo sul fronte occidentale._  
Suo fratello è sempre stato un uomo completo: ora è inondato dalla luce, quanto tempo passerà prima che l’oscurità lo reclami?


	4. Mycroft, Irene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 27/01/13, secondo round di quella del 25 (sempre in onore di [Nadia](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=14622)).  
> Pacchetti sempre di mia creazione, indico solo le caratteristiche della singola storia.
> 
> _PACCHETTO ARIA_   
> _Fandom: Sherlock_   
> _Personaggi: Mycroft, Irene_   
> _Prompt: come un sassolino nella scarpa_

**The Woman**  
 _120 parole - non betata, con accenni Mycroft/Irene per chi vuole vederceli._  
   
Non direbbe di essersi sentito a disagio, non è una sensazione che gli Holmes contino nel loro repertorio, ma quella donna ha sicuramente avuto un effetto spiacevolmente destabilizzante su di lui.  
È quella sensazione di fastidio che gli provoca il disordine, quel fastidio che prova quando sulla sua scrivania altrimenti perfetta il foglio in cima alla pila di fascicoli viene lasciato appena inclinato verso destra. Lo stesso fastidio che gli fa storcere la bocca quando vede suo fratello con una camicia spiegazzata - e non perfettamente abbottonata - addosso.  
Irene Adler è come il fantomatico sassolino nella scarpa, per lui. Un sassolino ostinato e sfuggente come un pugno di sabbia.  
Un sassolino di cui nemmeno Mycroft Holmes può liberarsi facilmente.


	5. Irene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night del 15/02/13, organizzata per festeggiare l'EFP-anniversario della splendida [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078) (che ha anche creato i favolosi pacchetti).
> 
> _PACCHETTO “MONEY, MONEY, MONEY” + ARANCIONE_   
> _Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)_   
> _Personaggio: Irene Adler_   
> _Prompt:[immagine](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2010/109/6/8/The_Will_To_Win_by_Alexandru1988.jpg)_

**A game of chess**  
 _171 parole - introspettiva, forse un po' troppo sbrigativa e Irene-centrica. Non betata - e si vede, temo. Non capisco come mai le metafore scacchistiche mi tormentino tanto, quando scrivo..._  
   
Non hai dubitato di te neanche per un istante. Sei arrivata dove sei arrivata destreggiandoti tra mille e mille uomini, armata solo di fascino e di una lingua tagliente, e in fin dei conti gli uomini sono tutti uguali.  
 _Poi_  hai incontrato Sherlock Holmes e hai iniziato a dubitare. Hai ceduto al fascino di una mente eccezionale, superiore; hai ceduto alla novità, perché dopo mille uomini tutti uguali ne hai trovato uno diverso - e tu non sei altro che una gatta curiosa, Irene.  
Hai continuato a credere di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico fino alla fine, ma una parte di te ha sperato dall’inizio che lui ti mettesse all’angolo, solo per provare il brivido della sconfitta. E Sherlock Holmes ti ha davvero messa all’angolo, ha fatto strage di tutte le tue pedine e ti ha intrappolata.  _Scacco matto._  
Ma tu sei ancora in piedi; tu sai leggere gli uomini, anche quelli diversi dagli altri, e sai che alla fine, in trappola, lui ci è finito tanto quanto te.


	6. Mycroft #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione del [Writing  ~~Day~~  Weekend!](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/tag/regolamento) organizzato da [24 hours of fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) tra il 13/04/13 e il 14/04/13.
> 
> **PROMPT #1**  - Foglio stropicciato  
>    
>  **Autore:**  Geilie  
>  **Fandom:**  Sherlock (BBC)  
>  **Personaggi:**  Mycroft Holmes  
>  **Rating:**  verde; G  
>  **Avvertimenti:**  introspettiva, malinconica  
> 

**Lisciare le pieghe**  
 _(181 parole)_  
   
Mycroft raramente cede all’ira. Altrettanto raramente cede alla tensione.  
I suoi momenti di sfogo, quando lascia che raggiungano la superficie, riguardano quasi sempre Sherlock e sono rapidi, meticolosi, dritti al punto.  
Mycroft siede alla sua scrivania. Il Times è aperto alla pagina della cronaca nera, dove campeggia la notizia della morte di suo fratello, della morte di Jim Moriarty e di come tutta quella faccenda sia stata niente più che il gioco esplosivo di una mente malata. Il gioco di una mente malata.  
Mycroft sfila con cura il foglio dal quotidiano, attento a non sconvolgere l’ordine delle altre pagine, e comincia ad accartocciarlo lentamente. Una mano, poi l’altra, le dita si chiudono, stringono, stritolano e i suoi occhi restano fissi sul muro che gli sta di fronte, imperturbabili.  
Quando le sue mani sono ormai chiuse attorno a una palla spiegazzata di carta, Mycroft abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo; osserva il risultato per un attimo e poi, metodico come sempre, riapre il foglio, lo stende sulla scrivania e liscia le pieghe, una per una.  
Il suo mestiere, in fondo, consiste in quello.


	7. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night organizzata al volo per [LauriElphaba](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=96785) il 15/05/13. Pacchetti di [Ferao](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=33257).  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO PAPRIKA_  
>  _Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)_  
>  _Personaggi: Sherlock, John_  
>  _Prompt: “Noi moriamo soltanto quando non riusciamo a mettere radice in altri.” - Lev Tolstoj_

**Radici**  
 _292 parole - non betata; drammatico-ironica, post-Reichenbach (secondo il canone letterario) e slash, ma solo se ce lo si vuole vedere._  
   
La prima cosa che John fa dopo averlo riconosciuto è avere un mancamento. La seconda è riprendersi abbastanza da dargli un pugno in piena faccia. La terza è fare due tazze di tè e chiedere spiegazioni.  
Sherlock inizia il suo racconto senza sbuffare, roteare gli occhi o fare commenti sull’altrui intelligenza neanche una volta. Si congratulerebbe con se stesso, se non fosse troppo concentrato nel calibrare le parole per evitare nuovi accessi d’ira del suo interlocutore. Non è una cosa che sia abituato a fare, controllarsi per non ferire qualcuno, perciò l’esercizio richiede una considerevole quantità di attenzione da parte sua.  
Dopo un’ora intera di conversazione quasi unilaterale, però, la sua voce comincia ad arrochirsi - e il suo controllo a vacillare, parrebbe: quando John gli chiede perché ci abbia messo così tanto a tornare, infatti, l’unica cosa che il suo cervello gli propone come risposta è uno di quegli inghippi logici che di solito riserva a Mycroft.  
«Il tornare presuppone l’essere andati via. Io non me ne sono mai andato, John.»  
Sa che non è la cosa giusta da dire nel momento stesso in cui la dice e lo sguardo duro che John gli rivolge non lo sorprende affatto.  
«Tu sei morto, Sherlock. Per tutto il mondo, per i tuoi amici, per  _me_  tu sei morto per tre anni interi!»  
«Non sono mai morto davvero» dice allora; poi, prima che John possa dar voce a tutta la propria frustrazione, aggiunge: «Noi moriamo soltanto quando non riusciamo a mettere radice in altri.»  
Sul viso di John, dopo un’espressione di puro shock, si apre un sorriso: è piccolo, ma promettente, e Sherlock si ritrova per la prima volta a ringraziare mentalmente sua madre per avergli fatto leggere Tolstoj.  
Per ora, va bene così.


	8. Sherlock, Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per festeggiare il quinto anno su EFP di [Shnusschen](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=49801), durante la Drabble Night dell'11/06/13. Prompt liberi di [Ferao](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=33257), [Maiwe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=226162) e Schnusschen.
> 
> _Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)_   
> _Personaggi: Sherlock, Molly (+ John)_   
> _Prompt:[Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2W3u5yXt9Zc&list=PLBCE86BCD35938AE8&index=1), in particolare: “I'm strong on the surface/Not all the way through”_

**Sottopelle**  
 _188 parole - non betata; introspettiva, malinconica e scritta in un periodo di ispirazione traballante (e si nota)._  
   
«Non pensi che dovresti tornare, ora?» ti chiede. Piccola, dolce Molly, così ordinaria eppure così brava a leggere i tuoi sguardi.  
Lo pensi, lo pensi eccome, ma non vuoi che la tua impazienza possa mandare all’aria tutto, non vuoi rischiare di mettere in pericolo chi hai sacrificato tanto per proteggere.  
«Si è ripreso bene» menti, pur sapendo che lei non cederà terreno.  
«Non è vero.» Infatti.  
«Sta riprendendo peso, ha smesso di saltare i pasti sei mesi fa, dorme con sufficiente regolarità, è puntuale sul lavoro, indossa camicie perfettamente stirate, non-»  
«Zoppica ogni giorno di più, Sherlock.»  
Lo sai, perché quel bastone vorresti strapparglielo di mano e spezzarlo in due, ogni volta che lo vedi, ma se ti avvicinassi tanto non potresti rimanere in incognito, e non è sicuro,  _non è sicuro_. Non rispondi, perché constatare l’ovvio è una perdita di tempo.  
Molly sospira e scuote la testa.  
«E comunque non parlavo solo di John, non è lui l’unico a non essersi ripreso bene per niente» dice, prima di chinare la testa sul microscopio.  
Tu taci: di negare e mentire, ancora una volta, non te la senti proprio.


	9. Sherlock #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)_   
> _Personaggi: Sherlock_   
> _Prompt: “Tutto è veleno, e nulla esiste senza veleno. Solo la dose fa in modo che il veleno non faccia effetto.” - Paracelso (by[MedusaNoir](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=85659))_   
> _Parole: 235 (Word)_   
> _Note: non betata; drammatica e un filino OOC, forse, ma ho cercato di restare il più fedele possibile al personaggio._

**Argento vivo**  
   
Il mondo sta a Sherlock come la cassa automatica del supermercato sta a John.  
Lento.  
Snervante.  
Costruito per un branco di idioti.  
La gente si stupisce di come Sherlock Holmes, consulente investigativo, reagisca alla vita, di come reagisca alla morte. Di come reagisca a tutto, in effetti.  
Lui è troppo dinamico per potersi prendere la briga - la  _noia_  - di fermarsi, rallentare fino al loro ritmo irrisorio e spiegare che quando il mondo ti sembra un’eterna fila alla cassa automatica di un enorme supermercato, essere nervosi - nelle gambe, nelle mani, negli occhi - è inevitabile.(1)  
Per Sherlock il mondo è veleno: minaccia costantemente di intorpidirlo, di frenarlo, di annebbiargli i sensi a colpi d’indolenza. Ci sono momenti in cui tenta di soffocarlo, come un serpente tra le sue spire, e lui non ha altra arma che cercare l’adrenalina, quella che non gli fa sentire il dolore e gli dà nuova forza per sfuggire a quel torpore che gli sta addosso sempre, che lo tira sempre verso il basso e lo vuole intrappolare lì in mezzo, tra la gente che va  _lenta_  e non sa di esserlo.  
Il veleno si cura col veleno, oggi che l’adrenalina si può imbottigliare. E non c’è spiegazione più logica, non c’è mai stata, pensa Sherlock, mentre l’ago della siringa gli buca la pelle e il veleno, quello buono, quello che lo fa sentire vivo, gli invade la mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La similitudine, un po’ riadattata, è direttamente ispirata all’universo degli X-Men, uno dei tanti, e precisamente a quel che dice Quicksilver (alias Peter Maximoff, uno dei figli di Magneto, che tra le altre ha l’abilità di muoversi a velocità supersonica) per spiegare il proprio temperamento “esplosivo”.


	10. Sherlock/John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta durante la Drabble Night organizzata per festeggiare il compleanno di [Moon Lady](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=209335) e l'anniversario EFPiano di [Maiwe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=226162). Pacchetto di [lady hawke](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1742).
> 
> _PACCHETTO SERPEVERDE + 1_   
> _Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)_   
> _Personaggi: Sherlock, John (Sherlock/John, in effetti)_   
> _Prompt:[Hearts a mess - Gotye](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsaDwfLl1P4)_   
> _Parole: 345 (Word)_   
> _Note: What if?, OOC (per John, ma spero sia giustificato dal What If?) e post-“resurrezione” di Sherlock. Il titolo è quello di una celebre canzone natalizia scritta da Frank Loesser negli anni '40._

**Baby, it's cold outside**  
  
Torni in un giorno di dicembre. Le decorazioni natalizie sono un po’ ovunque, mezzo rosse e dorate e verdi, mezzo imbiancate dalla neve che è caduta fitta per un buon paio d’ore.  
Al 221B di Baker Street c’è solo la signora Hudson.  
John tornerà tra un’ora, dice. Lo sapevi già, l’hai volutamente anticipato.  
Non sai cosa aspettarti da John, perché le emozioni mantengono un certo grado di imprevedibilità per chiunque e tu non le hai mai capite del tutto in ogni caso.  
Non ti aspettavi freddezza, però, e stupire Sherlock Holmes non è cosa da poco. Applaudiresti mentalmente John per il suo successo, se non fossi troppo impegnato a cercare di attirare la sua attenzione. A cercare di ottenere una reazione, una qualunque.  
Lui ti guarda senza vederti. Ti chiede se vuoi tornare a vivere a Baker Street, ora che sei resuscitato. Usa proprio quella parola,  _resuscitato_. Ma non ti fa domande, non ti chiede spiegazioni, non si arrabbia, non grida, non ti prende a pugni. Niente.  
Rispondi di sì. Lui dice che andrà a stare da Mary, allora. Gli chiedi chi diavolo è Mary. La mia fidanzata, dice; ci sposiamo a maggio.  
   
L’ultima volta che vedi John Watson e lui vede te è in una sera di dicembre, con la neve che si posa sul vetro del taxi fermo davanti alla porta del 221B. John si affretta verso la portiera; tiene stretto il bavero della giacca con una mano, per ripararsi dal freddo, e una valigia messa su in fretta e furia nell’altra. Ti lancia un’occhiata vuota da dietro il finestrino, prima di essere risucchiato nel traffico serpeggiante di una Londra assediata dal gelo e dalle festività imminenti.  
Non è l’ultima volta che lo vedi non visto, perché lo rivuoi nella tua vita e seguirlo, pedinarlo, spiarlo ti sembra il modo migliore per condividere con lui la tua esistenza. Non una volta i suoi occhi ti trovano nella folla. Non una volta ti cercano.  
Tu non demordi.  
Tua madre direbbe che una nota positiva in tutto questo c’è stata: hai finalmente capito la speranza.


End file.
